confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Raven's Cove
Below are the soundtracks that are played while on Raven's Cove. "Shrouded in fog, Raven's Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - '''Raven's Cove' houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! '' Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously.. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Royal Navy.Defeating your enemies is the fastest way to get your hands on these powerful weapons. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven's Cove? Can it recover from such devastation?" '' Island of Danger and Misery '''Raven's Cove' is a far-flung, desolate location in the western Caribbean. It was settled some years ago during the time of the first Conquistadors, but its existence remained a mystery for a long time after. However, rumors that the small settlement was actually the final resting place of El Patron and possibly his cache of treasure and weapons soon led forces of the East India Trading Company and Royal Navy to search for the elusive spot of land. Expedition Fleets were launched searching for El Patron's Lost Weapons to aid in Beckett's War on Piracy. Many Pirates tried to stop these fleets, but they were no match for their massive firepower. However, Jolly Roger, wanted these weapons too for his own conquest efforts. He sent many Skeleton Warships to find the island. The EITC and the Undead arrived at nearly the same time. A huge battle took place which lasted over three days! When the dust settled, they both left with half of the share of El Patron's Lost Weapons. In their wake of destruction, the island itself was left in shambles and its small population completely wiped out - except for one lone man, who went insane. Pirates may also come here to complete a special task for Captain Jack Sparrow as part of Raven's Cove Story Quest, but only pirates with Notoriety of 30 or higher can undertake this challenge. Pirates who have not performed the quest can still roam the island, but the inhabitants will not interact with them. History After El Patron disappeared, the citizens of Padres del Fuego moved his large cache of weapons away from their homes. This move was apparently done in secret as all rumors of the weapons never mentioned the relocation to the hidden isle. El Patron and his crew had previously set up the Cove as the base camp for his conquests in the Caribbean on behalf of Spain. The villagers were tormented and forced to work for long hours in the El Patron's Mine. They cursed the swords they were forced to work on with their anger, and created several Cursed Blade, with incredibly powerful abilities, which were later lost. El Patron used some of these blades in many of his major battles. The crew of El Patron however were not loyal to the end. They mutinied against him and locked him, along with El Patron's Ship into a chamber within the breach of the mines. The loyalists of his crew and many of his powerful weapons were trapped along with him. Many hundreds of years later, the word of these weapons spread slowly among explorers, Privateer and pirates. The East India Trading Company's chairman Lord Cutler Beckett as well as the undead captain Jolly Roger thirsted for the El Patron's Lost Weapons. Expedition Fleets were sent by the Company to capture control of Raven's Cove, which housed the weapons. Pirates led by the Marceline Guild rebelled to make the EITC give up their plans. Unfortunately, one of the Fleets made it to the island. The Black Guard began searching for El Patron's weapons on the island, only to find their old ally, Jolly Roger looking for it too. With the Fishing update a mysterious island shrouded with fog appeared near Perdida, and with the following update it was revealed to be Raven's Cove. You will travel to this island in order to complete the Raven's Cove Story Quest at level 30. Players also travel the island to face the dangerous Rage Ghost which come out at night, whom are a result of the calamity brought out by the battle between the Trading Company and Jolly Roger's army. Map Dock When you first land on the island, you are greeted by a destroyed wharf. In the distance, high above, is a suspension bridge leading to some unknown location. The burned barricades, smoky haze and distant ravens tell you right away that this is a foreboding place. Hill Top Up the long and winding trail, littered with more burnt debris and bodies, you reach the first structures. A handful are still standing, including the jail and a tailor shop. Do be careful, for at least one rage ghost haunts this part of the island at night. You can see the destroyed barricades that testify of the destruction of the invasion led by Jolly Roger. Category:TLOPO Category:Islands